SNAKE EYES
by Silence your heart
Summary: Silence Jake & Lily are face with a major problem with murders spreading and there best friend (max) in a coma from an attack can the three find out who the murder is? But the only problem the only clues to find out are two small holes on the sides of their necks and the killer strikes at night.


SNAKE EYES!

It was a cool crisp day that afternoon Silence, Lily, Jake & Max had just gotten out of school when right away Jake asks "where are we going?" "To Silence's house" relied Max. "Oh okay"; when they got there silence unlocked the door and went inside with the others fallowing. "So what are we going to do tonight guys?" Lily asks suddenly startling silence, "sorry silence", silence just simply nods. "Um how about we go to the movies?" Max suggested to everyone; "sure" Jake and Max say in sync. They all look to silence for approval; silence nods with a small smile knowing that max had a soft spot for movies. "YES!" Max screams making silence cringe at the loud noise. "Oh sorry Si" silence just simply nodded in acceptance.

"Can we watch t.v. while were waiting?" Lily asks obviously board. Nobody said anything. Silence turned on the television; the news was on talking about some recent murders. "The investigation is still going on about the recent murders this month; each murder is one week apart, who knows when the murderer will strike again…." "SILENCE!" everyone yelled science just puts on an innocent face and shrugged "lets get going the movie will start soon" lily stated while standing & stretching "ok" Max and Jake agreed "Si?" Max asks Silence just nods simply showing she agreed.

2 HOURS LATER

When they got back it was dark, vary dark for 7:00pm. "Hey, how about we have a sleepover?" Silence nods "agreed" Jake and Max said together. Lilly laughs at them. At 9:00 Max got up "i`m going out for a bit see you in 5 min" Silence nods the others agree…

15 MIN LATER

"Hey guys do you know where Max is?" Jake asked Silence shrugs Lilly stands up " I'm going to go look for him who`s in?" "Me" Jake says, "Si?" lily asked. Silence nods and stands with the others and goes to look for Max.

Lilly was walking in the back yard when she stepped on something soft. She looked down only to find she had stepped on her best friend "SILENCE! ...JAKE! I FOUND HIM!"Lilly screamed out to her friends. Jake and Silence probably ran in faster than you could say "quicksand" when they stopped running; Silence bent down to see her friend , Jake watched in horror at his friend as she tried to stop her friends bleeding. "Jake call 911" Lilly shrieked within two minutes you could hear sirens getting closer. "Out of the way" an attendant screamed at Jake. "Miss I need you to move away, we can take over now". Silence looked unsure she didn`t want to leave her friend with the medics; but then again this was normal for Silence if she was sick or injured the only way she would go to a doctor or hospital was if her friends dragged her wasn't that she was afraid, no she just didn't trust them, her parents died because of them, but her friends don't know that except Jake. All they know is that they died when Silence was 5. When they died Silence stopped talking.

Only then did she hear Jake and Lily gasp, "SILENCE" Lilly screamed. "OMG! Silence you're crying" Jake yelled Silence looked like she just saw a ghost, it's been since her parents died; she hasn't talked or cried, let alone show sadness & fear. She finally realized that max had been taken to the hospital, but despite how much she wanted to, she couldn't stop crying, and the more she tried to stop it only made her cry harder. Jake sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms whispering calming words in her ear. "It's all right I'm here" soon Silence stopped crying "come on Si lets go see Max, okay?" Lilly asked quietly; Silence nodded.

Jake, Lilly & Silence walked up to the front desk "name and relation to the person?" the nurse at the desk asked. Max Lupa, were vary old friends" Jake spoke before Lily could, "alright, 3rd floor room 301" the nurse replied "thank you" Lilly responded "Hey Si you okay" Jake asked with worry tinged into his voice, Silence shakes her head, "you still don`t trust any doctor or hospital staff do you?" Lilly asked with annoyance laced though her words. "Lilly shut up it's not her Fault!" "Don't be mad at her!" Raised his voice, and he doesn't very often. "What do you know Jake" "More than you do Lilly" Jake hissed. When they were arguing Silence was debating something. (* means thoughts)*should I?* *I haven't for over ten years do I really want to in a place I don't trust?* * Oh what the heck I don't care it's the only way to shut those two up.* "I don't think you understand Lilly" Jake said as calmly as possible, "Her parents died because of something _**they**_ did;" Jake yelled once more. "Oh I didn't know that sorry." Lily replied with sadness "it's fine." Was all that Jake answered with, Silence breathed a sigh of relief she didn't have to talk not yet anyway. When they got to 301 Silence knocked, a faint "come in" could be heard. "Hey, how you feeling?" Jake questioned. "Okay I guess a little sore" Max replied. Silence stayed in a corner unnoticed by Max, he was hooked up to a heart monitor so a loud beeping noise could be heard. An i.v. in his right hand as well as a blood transfusion bag. In a large hospital bed Max looked like 10 year old, small & fragile. "Si is that you?" Max had finally noticed she was there, Silence silently played with her snow white & midnight black hair. " ya that's Silence Max, she came to make sure you were okay even though she doesn't thrust this place one bit." Max smiled widely "aww, so the emotionless Silence smith has a heart! " Max cooed "not only that when you were taken here she broke down crying" Lily teased. Silence looked down vary embarrassed at what Lilly had responded with. "Come here" Max replied Silence pointed to herself looking up at Max once more "yes you who else the boogieman" Max laughed. Silence slowly made her way over to max just as she stepped beside his bed Max replied with "come closer" Silence leaned down only to be brought into a rather strong hug. Lily & Jake were both giggling and snickering in the background. Silence smiled softly hugging Max back. "Visitor hours are over" a nurse said softly. "Okay" Lilly sighed. "We will be back tomorrow."

The next day.

"Hey Max" Jake spoke "Um Lily can you get a doctor he's not waking up." "Okay" Lilly replied leaving the room. "Oh I'm terribly sorry the nurse must not have told you" "Told us what?" Lily snapped "Max last night slipped into a coma from blood loss I'm sorry." Then she left. "Hey Silence did you get the stuff?" Jake asked Silence nodded handing him a ruler, camera and note pad with a pen "okay guys we have ten min." Jake stated. They measured and photographed Max's bite mark on his neck.

Back at Si's house

Lily & Jake are analyzing the samples and notes/photos. "Hey, Si can we see toxic?" ( toxic is Silence's pet snake) Silence nodded and left for a few min but came back holding… a black & green snake. "Thanks" Lilly stated taking Toxic from her "Do you think it was a snake Si?" Silence shakes her head stating she didn't. "Guys you should take a look at this!" Jake seemed confused by something "what should we be looking at exactly?" Lily asked vary confused by what she was looking at. "You guys the marks are too wide and thin to be any form of animal." "What are you saying Jake" Lily replied, "I'm saying it's not human." So vampire?" Lilly responded baffled "but they don't exist" "apparently they do all the evidence points directly to it" "Okay search and destroy with a wooden stake?" "Yes Lils" Jake stated very weirded out by what they had to do. "let's go!" Lily yelled grabbing garlic and a very sharp stick. Jake laughed but stood up and so did silence.

That night.

"Did you hear something" "Ya I did Lils" suddenly the noise stops… "Where did it go?" Lily asks very terrified. "I don't know" they all saw a shadowy figure go by. Not seconds later the thing came darting straight towards them "ahhh" Lily & Jake shrieked. Lily & Jake closed their eyes waiting for the pain to strike but nothing came. They open their eyes only to see the vampire on the ground pinned by Silence. "don't you dare hurt my friends!" Silence growls, Jake looks at her like she had three heads. Lily was speech less. Silence has spoken for the first time in ten years. When Silence got off the blood sucking creature, they noticed the wooden spike driven straight through its heart.

"Silence you saved us and talked all in one day" Lily hugged her best friend "I know I did" "thank you Si" Jake stated really happy that she had spoken and they wouldn't need to worry any more.

Time skip

"Come on lets go see if max has woken up yet" Lily said bouncing down the hallway. "Ok…ok were coming, Jake laughed Silence just smiled. "HEY YOU AWAKE!" Lily screamed in max's ear "ahh"! "Did you have to do that?" max asked startled "sorry" "we got the person got the person who did it no worries" Jake responded "really?" "ya it was a vampire Si destroyed it then she talked!" Lily spoke Max's eyes widened "your joking I believe the vampire part but did Silence really talk?"

"Yes I did" silence replied "OH MY GOD!" Max yelled "you weren't joking!" "No we weren't" "ok I believe you". "Hey Si are you going to talk all the time now?" Max asked excitedly. "No only when needed and on your birthday." "Oh, ok".

So one week later Jake woke with a start to a nightmare from when Max was attacked. The whole night Jake is taunted with the holes that were like RED Snake Eyes.

THE END.


End file.
